


SAVE

by Cross_Serene, johnnyd2



Series: Worldmeld [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Splatoon, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Crossover, Headcanon, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: Preview of what is to come. Set in The Dark Beyond arc.





	1. Boss Battle: Octavio and Callie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the following Franchises. This is a joint collaboration between me and a fellow user online.

The teams of two split off from one another at the prison once they broke in as discreetly as possible. Pearl, Marina, and Ash went to break Marie out of the Octarian prison. Coral, Misty, and Brock went in with the others to try to stop the Octolings from injecting Callie with Fel blood.  
  
“This Fel blood…” Coral began while her group raced through the prison. “It drives you insane?”  
  
“Well, from what we’ve seen, the Fel taints those who use it with demonic energies. The Burning Legion holds sway over these demonic forces.” Misty explained to the best of her knowledge. Brock then chimed in  
  
“If what happened at the Tree of Beginning when the Legion tainted it is any indication, they could very well be trying to establish a similar hold on this world too.”  
  
Coral just took a moment to take everything in before asking her next question.  
  
“So, if what happened to those other Octarians and Octolings is any indication, They're already subjecting themselves to the Fel aren’t they?” Coral asked.  
  
‘And according to Marina, Callie may end up going through the same thing…’ she added in her mind, concerned for her idols.

* * *

Ash was explaining the same situation to Pearl and Marina in a different area of the prison.  
  
“Then...if the Legion gets to this world…” Marina began.  
  
“No Inkling or Octarian would be safe, right?” Pearl asked in a more serious tone of voice.  
  
“No one in Inkopolis would be safe!” Ash corrected.  
  
Marina hated this idea. True, she defected from the underground, but she didn’t want anything to happen to her Octarian kin.

* * *

 

Nearby the holding cells, Ash came to a stop and looked at the assembled party members.  
  
“Let’s take this time to get our strength back up,” Ash advised.  
  
Those with him consumed some of the items on hand.  
  
“As far as I know, whoever’s the warden will not let Marie go easily,” Ash predicted.

* * *

Once nearby the boss room, Misty looked at the assembled party members.  
  
“Everyone, use the items we made to max your stamina and energy,” she told them.  
  
As those around her consumed some of the items on hand to replenish their strength. Coral looked down once her drink was finished.  
  
“Misty…” Coral began. “You and your friends...they all wanted to help.”  
  
Brock smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Let’s repay the other team by telling them how we rescued Callie,” Brock offered.  
  
“You’ve done nothing but help me, and I’m grateful for that,” Coral told them. “But…”  
  
Misty approached her and looked at her in the eye.  
  
“You taught me something important, too,” Misty replied. “That some things can only be shared while fighting. I think your new hairstyle tells us this.”  
  
The others were in agreement. Coral smiled at their reassurance. After all that had happened, she needed this.  
  
“Let’s go,” she told them.

* * *

Once the door opened, it seemed that they were right on time. Callie looked at her and turned to face them.  
  
“I told you to leave!” Callie exclaimed.  
  
“Callie, you need to get out of here!” Coral exclaimed. “You’re running out of time!”  
  
“That’s my line, small fry!” Callie countered, the neon lights on her shades still shining. “Prepare to be rocked!”  
  
She pointed to the sky.  
  
“Hey, DJ!” she called out. DJ Octavio scratched on a device from a console, causing a stage of sorts to rise up from underneath Callie. Standing below Callie was a pair of backup singer succubi as a Beholder skitched and scratched on a record player beneath. The speakers on the side of the stage surged with Fel energy. An entourage of Octolings backed the posse up.  
  
“Figures, Octavio’s too cowardly to face up himself!” Misty cockily predicted.  
  
Coral recognized the Octoling’s face from before. The tentacles on the Octoweapons with that familiar scar.  
  
“You…” Coral began.  
  
“Do you recognize him?” Brock asked.  
  
“Every time I close my eyes,” Coral replied in a grim tone.  
  
The DJ got a look at one of the party members and recognized her expression.  
  
“You’re Argo’s daughter?” the DJ asked. “You’re nothing more than a small fry.”  
  
“Time for our first song of the night: Bomb Rush Blush!” Callie announced.  
  
Callie jumped down from above and landed on the ground with her Roller ready.  
  
“Let’s go, everyone!” Misty exclaimed.  
  
A dark reprise of Bomb Rush Blush began playing from the speakers above.  
  
All combatants readied themselves for a fight. Misty led off by charging into the fray with her spear cleaving it at the horde of Octarians. Brock backed her up with his own spell-song contrasting against Callie’s own song as it rained down light on the enemies searing them and protecting the group. Misty spun her spear and invoked flames in order to burn down the Octarians, dwindling their numbers slowly. The Beholder scritched its tentacles on the record in front of it invoking a signal for the speakers to let out a sonic boom at the group. Misty and Brock were both knocked back by the force of the impact but weren't out of it by any means.  
  
Coral’s initial main focus was on Callie, using her Dualies to shoot down any enemy in sight that stood in their path. She would later switch to her Hero Brush, recalling the Octarian techniques that she self-taught herself beforehand.  
  
The moment they first clashed, there was no backup for Coral. This was taken to Octavio’s advantage and he struck with a spinning fist from his machine that caught her off guard. She was hit and knocked back, but not out of the fight.  
  
“I can’t get to Callie without Octavio backing her up,” Coral quickly realized.  
  
She looked up and found that he was out of reach from any sort of attack.

* * *

Ash and his group were fighting through the Octarian prison. As they made their way to where Marie was reported to be held, they noticed that some of the Octarians were already imbued with the demonic Fel. Was the DJ really that desperate that he sold his people out to these demons?  
  
Marina was alarmed at the sight for a time. For the most part, she had been working machinery for her kind so that they could live but had been left in the dark about the shadier aspects of her people.  
  
“Marina! Look alive in here!”  
  
The yell from Pearl jolted Marina back to reality and she readied her Hero Brella.

* * *

Pearl knew that Marina felt a bit of doubt within due to seeing her people subjugated by the Legion and Dusken like this. Taking the initiative, Pearl smirked as the White Opal on her crown surged with a white energy.  
  
“Execute!” Pearl yelled as she flicked her crown.  
  
“Overclock!” She declared as a pillar of pink ink consumed her, Her outfit changed to a more sleek and mobile design as a cape jutted out from it’s back. Once the ink pillar dissipated, she shot a death glare at the group’s enemies  
  
“White Opal Pearl!” Pearl shouted as she assumed her new form.

* * *

 

Seeing that things were getting desperate. Misty brought her hand to her chest.  
  
“Looks like we don't have much of a choice here.” She prepared herself mentally as she tapped her crest. Then as her heart shined with blue energy.  
  
“Execute!” She declared as she surged with power. Her outfit then changed to her Gyarados like outfit, her hair glowing with a blue tint of sorts.

“Sapphire Misty!” she declared as she shifted into her Overclocked form.

* * *

Ash fought through the enemy forces, using his fists and Monk techniques. Despite their best efforts and one overclocked fighter on their side, Ash, Pearl, and Marina were being overwhelmed by the Legion and Octarian enemies in their path. The raven-haired boy knew that it was going to take everything he had to do this, and more. Ash crushed his fist.   
  
“Here goes!” A red burst of energy surged from his fist consuming his body.  
  
“Execute!” Ash yelled out. His outfit grew a pitch black scarf from its neck, as his aura flared up and formed an armor of sorts.  
  
“Ruby Ash!” He declared as he eyed the oncoming forces.  
  
Moments later, the doors to the section of the jail where Marie was being held shattered open as demons and Octarians were hurled out the opening. Marie’s demon jailer shifted his gaze to this intrusion. Crimson Ash stepped in, with White Opal Pearl and Marina standing behind him. He then smirked as he cracked his fists.  
  
Marie opened her eyes when she heard the scuffle. Did the Agents she was training go in to rescue her despite the risk of her execution?

* * *

The battle on the main stage raged on as Sapphire Misty shot azure energy at the stage mech, knocking off one of the succubi, and dealing a nasty blow to the impromptu Beholder DJ.   
  
“You’re up Brock!” Misty declared as Brock readied an arrow. Calling out his Croagunk beforehand, Brock charged the arrow with a rainbow array of energy before shooting it up into the air. Croagunk then leaped up to intercept the arrow and unleashing a mighty Poison Jab fracturing the arrow into multiple energy shots that nailed the Beholder right in the eye wiping it and the rest of the demonic posse out.  
  
“Coral now's your chance!” Misty gave Coral the go ahead.  
  
Coral readied her Inkbrush, the hair clip shining orange in response. To Misty, it was a signal that she was slowly growing closer to Overclocking.

* * *

Things seemed to settle down, the Hypnoshades had been knocked off of Callie and she seemed to be coming around. Ash, Marina, and Pearl made their way to the scene reuniting with the rest of the party.  Then, a dark portal appeared.

“My my, it seems the DJ made quite a mess while I was on my way.” A grey-cloaked Dusken stepped out of the portal. Misty recognized him from their travels throughout the Dark Beyond. The DJ was intimidated by the figure and his aura.  
  
“Well, Mr. Somnus, things just got, mixed up, that's all. This remix is still a work in progress!” Octavio groveled a bit.  
  
“Go to your machine DJ, I’ll take care of the lightwalkers from here.   
  
“What do you mean? We freed Callie from the DJ's control.” Ash stated.  
  
“The DJs control? I think you've got things mixed up.” Somnus retorted. As he did so, Misty lunged at him.  
  
“Heads up-----” Misty knew what he was up too and tried to stop it. Too little too late as the “Somnus” that was doing the speech dissipated as the real Somnus phased behind Callie. At that moment, the Dusken materialized his Fel infused keyblade and stabbed the Squid Sister in the back.  
  
“Just how did you think she was going to be converted in the first place?” he taunted the group.  
  
“No!!” Coral screamed out of panic, her worst nightmare coming true before her eyes.  
  
Callie’s expression turned into a death smile as she surged with Fel energy. A pair of wing-like tentacles unfurled from her back.  
  
“The Fel suits her well. As for you….” Somnus turned towards the group, leaving the demonic Callie to face a shocked Coral.  
  
It was around that time when Ash’s team along with the rescued Marie ran in.  
  
“Guys!” Ash called out.  
  
“Coralie!” Marina followed suit.  
  
They got a look at the transformed Callie before them.  
  
“Oh no…” Marina said in shock.  
  
Misty then intercepted Somnus, shifting her class to Keyblade Wielder in the process. 

“You guys, help Callie! Brock and I will take care of Mr. Backstabber here.”  
  
Even though the tentacle cut symbolized her resolve, Coral couldn’t help but look on in horror. She had taken on Fel Octarians, but this was a different experience.  
  
She vowed not to cry again since learning the circumstances about Callie’s inner sorrow. How she faked a smile since going solo. Pearl and Marina were also alarmed at this change while Marie was trying her hardest not to scream.  
  
Coral pulled herself together and charged for the transformed Callie, enraged at the turn of events. Swapping for her Inkbrush, she rushed into battle.  
  
One of the blows delivered from Somnus’s battle pierced through the glass of the Ink Tank on her body.  
  
“I won’t let this go on...never,” she vowed, feeling herself lose her breath.  
  
Nonetheless, she kept walking forward, the hair clip shining orange.

* * *

The Fire Opal on Coral’s hair clip surged with orange energy. Coral recalled her Inkbrush, which shined before vanishing into a pocket dimension.  
  
“Execute!” Coral called out.  
  
The girl tapped the hair clip on her bang.  
  
“Overclock!” she exclaimed, a pillar of Ink rising from above her feet.  
  
With a near wild yell, Coral quickly realized her ability to turn into a dark orange Kraken. Red markings formed on parts of her body while she fought to rein in the more aggressive instincts of her Octarian genes. Once she settled down somewhat, her expression became less savage and more serious.  
  
The Ink pillar broke when she kicked it apart and she readied herself for combat.  
  
“Fire Opal Coral!” she exclaimed.

* * *

Misty and Somnus clashed with Minstrel Brock backing the redheaded Wielder up. Misty tried to get the battle over with fast, or at least to buy enough time for Coral and the others to save Callie.  
  
“You seem to have gotten quite the hang of that weapon, lightwalker!” Somnus snarked as he parried a blow. Brock sang a sorrowful requiem causing an icy mist to appear. Misty took advantage of this to strike Somnus from cover. Somnus then shadow shifted towards Brock knocking him down with a fierce strike. Knowing that she had only one chance left, Misty charged at the Dusken Wielder.   
  
“Take this!” She declared as she attempted to strike, only to seemingly be slashed down by Somnus. Then much to the Dusken’s surprise, He had hit air once more. Before he knew it Misty had given him a taste of his own medicine as she phased from behind him and used a Time Splicer technique to strike at him rapidly. Misty let out a battle-cry when she struck with all her vigor. As the final blow of the combo was struck, Misty’s keyblade shattered as she felt spent. Between Overclocking in Mage Knight Form, and shifting to Keyblade Wielder, all that energy took its toll on her. She fainted with a smile, she knew that she had done her part, now ti was up to Ash and the others to do theirs.   
  
Somnus clutched his wielding arm. He had taken quite the beating himself. He noticed Brock attending to the exhausted Misty. Despite his injuries, Somnus had ultimately accomplished the Dusklord’s bidding. One more portal formed behind him.  
  
“Til next time.” Somnus signaled as he hobbled into the portal, leaving the scene behind.  
  
The demonic Callie shot a glare at Coral and the others. She sang a chord causing a swarm of Imps to pour out from a portal that materialized. Fire Opal Coral charged into the fray slashing and swiping the Imps away with her Inkbrush. The imps singed and clawed at her with fire as she sliced her way towards the corrupted Inkling. The attacks were cutting her skin and her depleting Ink meant that this form wouldn’t last forever.  
  
“I’ve looked up to you as far as I can remember.” Coral tried to reach for the Callie she knew. Callie stopped singing for a moment, giving Coral a chance to make it through the swarm of Imps. Moments later, Callie snapped back into her Fel induced haze and readied a green-hued roller.   
  
“You and Marie, you both helped me get through a lot of tough times, even if you weren’t there yourselves!” Coral struck at Callie, both physically and emotionally. The two weapons clashed as they eyed each other.  
  
“Your songs made me feel that I can do more!” she exclaimed, further striking a chord while they struggled for ground.  
  
Both lost their weapons after a clash of green and orange sparks, knocking them both back. In the end, it was Coral who regained her ground and rushed for her.  
  
“Callie!” Coral managed to exclaim, grabbing hold of the idol and pulling her into an embrace.  
  
The gesture sparked a reaction from the actual Callie deep within. The beat of the transformed Squid’s heart was audible and she let out a more human-sounding gasp.  
  
“I came to find you. And to thank you for everything you and Marie had done for me all those years ago,” Coral began, sounding less enraged. “You probably don’t remember since I was a kid back then. But when you and Marie sang Maritime Memory that day at Arowana Mall...I was amazed and became a fan of you, Marie, and your songs. If it weren’t for you...I wouldn’t have a reason to live. Thank you.”  
  
Callie couldn’t move or attack in response. Her eyes went back to a gold color.  
  
“You’re...that Squidkid…” Callie realized softly.  
  
With a flash of white light, Callie was back to her normal form. Ash, Misty, and Brock were in awe, coming back from Fel contamination like this was a rare sight. They had seen and helped purify their fair share of Fel corrupted Pokemon and the like, but this was one of the fastest instances of purification they had seen yet.  
  
Time had finally run out for Coral’s Fire Opal form and in a flash, she reverted back to normal. Just after she let go, she dropped to the floor with a sickening thud.


	2. A Smile For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written solely by me.

The excessive Ink loss during the push to save the Squid Sisters resulted in Coral falling comatose. She was successful in breaking Callie free from brainwashing, but she had pushed herself past her physical limits while doing just that. Surrounded by white walls in Pearlscale Hospital, she hadn't moved or responded to stimuli since the rest of Coral's friends saw her battered.  
  
Doctors were doing whatever they could to heal her. Coral's friends paid visits regularly, the group of five having been filled in on her situation before her coma. They hoped that everyone's voices would wake her up. Also coming to see her were Pearl, Marina, Callie, Marie, Sheldon, and Coral's Mother. They caught her up with what was going on as best as they could, giving her gifts so that their gestures of kindness would be felt by her someway, somehow.  
  
Within the total darkness, the only light within the area was Coral's orange dress over her body. The dress itself was composed of energy (possibly ink, she believed), but she couldn't see anything. She did hear the voices of her friends, however, and tried to find a way back to them.  
  
These were initially to no avail, for it was pitch black and the whole place seemed to have no beginning or end.  
  
When she heard a familiar voice singing to her at one point in time, she realized something and looked up.  
  
"Bomb Rush Blush?" she asked herself.  
  
Callie's voice grew more pained and emotional while she sang. It was indeed Callie's solo song and she was trying to tell her that she had broken free thanks to her.  
  
"She's...all right! I have to get to her!" Coral realized. "I have to tell her that I'm okay! She won't be harmed by anyone here in the Square!"  
  
The girl looked around.  
  
"But...is there even an exit here?" she asked.  
  
 _"Coral."_  
  
She gasped and turned behind her to find an adult male Octoling with short red tentacles wearing a red robe composed of similar energy. His eye color was that of a normal Octarian's: yellow-green sclera and purple irises. He was smiling at her for everything she had done back in the living world.  
  
"Who...who are you?" she asked.  
  
"It's all right," he assured her. "I'm not here to hurt you, Coral."  
  
"Don't tell me you've come to...!"  
  
She stopped in place when she got a closer look at his face and form. It was the Octoling she had only seen in pictures. The man she only knew in stories.  
  
"Dad..." she said quietly, unable to believe it.  
  
"That's right," he said kindly. "I'm your-!"  
  
He got a surprise when she raced up to him and hugged him tightly. When she started to cry, he returned the embrace with love and care.  
  
"It's you..." she said, trying not to cry. "It's really you! I never really knew you. I only learned about you from Mom! I never thought...I'd meet you!"  
  
It wasn't long until she realized the situation at hand and wiped her tears away. Callie's crying had gotten their attention.  
  
"I need to get out of here," she told him. "I want to see my friends again! As much as I want to catch up with you, I realized something important. That's why I need to find a way out."  
  
"Are you sure?" her Father questioned. "You may not like what you learn when you wake up."  
  
"I'll endure it," she resolved. "No matter how much time has passed since I fell, I still feel that everything will be all right in the end."  
  
"Follow me, then," he offered. "I know where you need to go."  
  
A white light broke through the darkness when he gestured to his right. She hugged him one last time before letting go and running off.  
  
"Thank you, Dad!" she told him. "I'll never forget you! Ever!"  
  
Coral made a break for the light as fast as she could, everything going white while he faded out of view. He was bidding her farewell and smiling while doing so.

* * *

"Cal...lie...?"  
  
Callie's breathing hitched when she heard her voice. It was soft and weak, but she managed to make it out. While the birds chirped overhead, the idol slowly sat up and looked to her right, magenta tears streaming down her cheeks from her eyes. Callie was sitting on a bench with Coral situated in a wheelchair next to her.  
  
The younger Inkling was looking at her as best as she could and doing her best to smile.  
  
"You're...finally back..." she noted. "That's...wonderful..."  
  
The older Inkling finally broke down, relieved that she was all right. She managed to help her up when the recovered patient almost fell over. The two joined hands while Callie was still sniffling, trying to calm down.  
  
"It's okay now..." she assured her. "We saved you from yourself. I heard your voice. Even though I couldn't speak, I heard everyone..."  
  
"F-Four..." Callie began, recognizing her by her number.  
  
"I'm Coral...Aquaria," Coral introduced. "Welcome back, Callie."  
  
Callie let go of her hands and wiped her tears away.  
  
"My name is Callie Cuttlefish," she replied. "Thank you for everything, Coral."  
  
In the bright blue skies of Inkopolis, there was indeed a miracle on the surface world. And somewhere, Coral's Father was watching them. Watching them and smiling.


	3. Extra: Missed Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her discharge, Marina realizes she forgot something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this part was written solely by me.

Following Coral's discharge from the hospital, the group was chatting while Callie was recovering from her experience. Both teams got to tell what had happened while they split up. With a slight twist when Overclocking was brought up.

"Wait...Coralie learned how to Overclock while we split up?" Marina asked.  
  
"Yes," Coral confirmed, recognizing the nickname Marina used for her.  
  
Marina looked down, depression etched on her facial features.  
  
"Marina?" Pearl asked out of concern.  
  
"I..." Marina began sadly. "I..."  
  
Before Pearl could place a hand on her shoulder, she looked up with sorrow.  
  
"I wasn't able to film Coralie's heroism!" she exclaimed.  
  
The rest of the group nearly face-faulted onto the floor. Marie just pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off a headache.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about Overclocking?!" Marina asked, teal tears forming in her eyes. "I could have brought my camera and everything!"  
  
Coral just sighed out of exasperation.  
  
"Marina, it  _was_  an emergency..." she reminded her.


End file.
